When The Wrong Time Is Right
by marjooe
Summary: No matter how much he loves Brian, he also loves creating art. It's what he does best, really. He's got a talent, and he'd be stupid not to use it.   Set after season 5 where Justin is leaving for New York. Oneshot.


He's going to New York. He's going to take New York by storm. And he's going to do it all by himself.

He really thought marrying Brian would make all his dreams come true. He's wanted it since… since forever, basically. He'd had this little crush on Brian after the first time they hooked up and eventually it just grew into so much more. Sure, they have had trouble. A lot, actually, what with the bashing, Brian being unable to commit, himself, Justin, running off into Ethan's open arms, Brian getting cancer… But time _finally_ found Brian and Justin on the same page at the same time and they were going to celebrate their marriage with their friends.

So why had fulfilling his dreams felt somehow wrong?

The look on their friends' faces when they heard the wedding was off, well, it was priceless. But maybe the whole marriage thing is overrated. The more Justin though about it the more doubt he had.

He loves Brian for who he is and it kind of scared him to see the person Brian was changing into – for him, no less. It shouldn't be like that. He's heard that marriage is about compromise, but there's a big difference between compromise and _sacrifice_. Brian was sacrificing himself, and he was sacrificing his whole career. It just didn't feel right.

Now, as he's standing at the airport looking up at the screen that tells him that his flight to New York has been delayed, he wonders if they made the right decision. Marrying each other obviously wasn't meant for them now, but this, him standing here all alone, doesn't feel good either. He feels silly for missing Brian already. He doesn't really know what they are now. When you go from being lovers, to breaking apart, to going to be married, then breaking it off, what are you left with? They didn't really say goodbye to each other in a way that implied that they wouldn't see each other again, but Justin still has a bad feeling about all of this. He doesn't know if New York will be worth it without Brian.

He doesn't know if he'd feel at home in Pittsburgh anymore if he stayed, though. It's just weird. Mel and Lindsey are going to Canada with Gus and J.R. and Michael, Ben and Hunter is this happy little family. Debbie has Carl, Ted is with Blake and Emmett, though still going solo, has a life of his own. His mother has even found someone and Brian… Brian will be Brian. Justin's pretty sure that he'll go back to his old ways. It hurts, yes, that he was so close to having him for good, and then it just wasn't the right time. Will the time ever be right? He spent a lot of time thinking in the cab on his way to the airport. Like, is this really clever? Is it what I want? Will it be worth it? He'd wanted the answer to be no to all the internals questions, but then he wouldn't be honest to himself. No matter how much he loves Brian, he also loves creating art. It's what he does best, really. He's got a talent, and he'd be stupid not to use it.

He sighs and looks around. Others, like him, seem to be stuck here because of the delayed flight. It doesn't say when they'll be leaving just that they'll probably have to wait for half an hour or so. More info will come up in time. Instead of just standing in the middle of the hall, Justin heads to a row of lone chairs and sits down. He observes the people walking by and it somehow calms him. He's good at reading people. He can tell who's here because of a business trip, family trip or maybe because of a broken heart. He wonders what category he fills in under. He's not leaving because of a broken heart, but that doesn't mean that his heart doesn't feel just a little bit broken. He's young, though. There are other fishes in the sea, right?

But none will be like Brian. He tried the whole commitment thing with Ethan and that clearly didn't work out. And no matter how cute anyone else has been, Brian has been the only one to make his heart flutter and his cheeks flush.

He's beginning to look forward to being in New York and chasing his dream of becoming a known artist. Maybe he'll stop thinking of Brian all the time when he throws himself into his work. He hopes he will. He doesn't think he can stand being so far away from him if not, because the more he thinks of him the more he misses him.

He shakes his head, rests his elbows on his knees and takes his head in his hands. He feels pathetic. Fuck, he's going to New York! He should be happy and excited, which he kind of his but Brian kind of overshadows it, not linger on a relationship that might not work out because of the distance.

"Mind if I join you?"

He doesn't look up. He doesn't have to. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He's surprised, though and maybe he doesn't dare look up because what if it's all in his imagination? He figures that if it is all in his imagination, he should probably find out now and get the hurt over with, so looks up and leans back in his chair. It's not his imagination.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, surprise written all over his face. Brian looks… well, he looks devilish handsome, as always. His eyes are intense and slightly bothered by the brown silky hair falling into them. He's smirking.

"Well, I couldn't let my sunshine get away without a proper goodbye, now could I?" Brian says then awaits Justin's reaction. Justin? He has no idea what to do. He's shocked into silence.

"Well, fuck that!" He's a bit surprised by the words coming out of his own mouth, but really, what is this? "We said goodbye at the loft."

"So we did," Brian replies in that sometimes annoying monotone voice.

"Did you know my plane is delayed?" Justin asks in loss of other words.

"I took a chance."

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes and it's nice. It's neither uncomfortable nor awkward, just nice. And it feels good to be near him again, though it'll probably hurt all the more when Justin has to board the plane.

"My plane will –"

"Fuck, I just – "

They speak at the same time, then stops simultaneously. Brian shakes his head and looks at anything but Justin. It should probably hurt, but Justin knows how Brian is when it comes to talking about feelings. Brian simply doesn't do that.

"My plane will probably be here soon," Justin says and finishes his sentence this time. Brian doesn't say anything, doesn't even twitch to show that he heard him. Justin sighs. He's not sure he can do this now. It feels like his heart is breaking again by the way Brian doesn't want to look at him. What if he came to say that they were over for good? Justin decides he really doesn't want to hear that right now.

He stands up and grabs his bags. "I better go."

He turns around and takes about five steps before he hears Brian's quiet, but firm voice.

"Don't fuck any other guys."

He twirls around and looks at Brian, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Don't. Fuck. Any. Other. Guys." Brian states slowly emphasising each word as if he's talking to a small child.

"I heard you the first time," Justin replies and he doesn't know what to feel. He's confused, well, confused doesn't really cover it. What the hell, really? Well, it's not like he planned on fucking any other guys, but he still doesn't know the meaning of this.

"Good." Brian stands up too and takes the five steps it took Justin in three longs strides. No other words gets to be said before Brian plants a kiss firmly on Justin's lips, and when Justin gasps Brian uses it to his advantage by pushing his tongue into his mouth. Justin sees fireworks like always when he's kissed by Brian and it's amazing. The best he's ever felt. He drops his bags and links his fingers behind Brian's neck and it feels so good, when Brian tugs him closer.

The kiss doesn't last long, though, because a lady announces over the speakers that the passengers to New York have to board now.

"What happens now?" Justin asks breathlessly they part.

"We take it one day at a time. Don't worry Sunshine, we'll see each other sooner than you know." There's a glint in Brian's eyes and it means that he knows something Justin doesn't. There's not time to rattle Brian out, though, because Justin has a plane to catch. Brian quickly kisses Justin one last time on the lips. He grabs Justin's bags and offers them to him since Justin doesn't seem to remember how to move at the moment.

Justin takes his bags and turns to leave. When he looks over his shoulder Brian is still standing at the same spot and he's smiling.

"I don't understand," Justin tells him.

"It's simple when you think about it," Brian says and just before Justin is too far away he hears the words that make his heart melt. "I can't fight this feeling anymore."


End file.
